Kurumi Tokisaki
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Kurumi Tokisaki, Code Name: Nightmare Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Classification: Spirit Age: Unknown Destructive Capacity: City level, stronger than DEM equipment Origami that destroyed a massive satelite which its impact was gonna nuke Tenguu City, has the highest treat level of all spirits except Inverse Tohka and Inverse Origami at S-Level Range: Several dozen meters and through time Speed: Hypersonic, higher when accelerating herself Durability: City level+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman (easily wings around that giant Halberd) Striking Power: Class MJ Stamina: High, although it decreases with her time abilities Standard Equipment: Her Astral Dress: Elohim, Her Angel: Zafkiel and flintlock pistol and a musket, a clock Intelligence: High, it one of the few characters that seems to know about what is actually going on Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, flight, can trigger spacequakes at will, time manipulation (time acceleration, time slowing, time reverse, can summon temporal clones (from 1 second ago, 2 seconds ago, think The Shrike here), time travel, can connect her mind with other people or herself across timelines), can drain the lifespan of others to add to her own, darkness manipulation Weaknesses: Time manipulation requires the use of her lifespan, although except for time travel, this isn't really a problem in combat, her clones are weaker than herself, has a "Main Body" that if killed will kill all the other Kurumi's Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Zafkiel:' Her Angel, she needs to call it in order to use her abilities: '-First Bullet: Aleph 一の弾（アレフ）' (Accelerated Time, aka super speed power on target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock. '-Second Bullet: Bet 二の弾（ベート）' (Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. '-Third Bullet: Gimel' (Effect Unknown) '-Fourth Bullet: Dalet 四の弾（ダレット）' (Rewind Time on target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 4 o'clock time on the clock. '-Fifth Bullet: Hei' (Effect Unknown) '-Sixth Bullet: Vav' (Effect Unknown) '-Seventh Bullet: Zayin 七の弾（ザイン）' (Temporarily Freeze Time on target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 7 o'clock time on the clock. '-Eight Bullet: Het 八の弾（へット）' (Creates a clone of the target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 8 o'clock time on the clock. '-Ninth Bullet: Tet 九の弾（テット）' (allows Kurumi to share her sense with someone from different time dimension) Activated by pointing at the 9 o'clock time on the clock. '-Tenth Bullet: Yud 一〇の弾（ユッド）' (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 10 o'clock time on the clock. '-Eleventh Bullet: Yud Aleph' (Effect Unknown) '-Twelfth Bullet: Yud Bet 一二の弾（ユッド・ベート）' (Travel through time at the cost of a spirit's power) Activated by pointing at 12 o'clock time on the clock. -Kurumi has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly "Time;" but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary while Time is her secondary in terms of her usage. Combined with the power of "Time," she can create a clone with all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc. These clones are less powerful than Kurumi herself though as she mentioned in the last chapter of volume 3 and in the epilogue of volume 4. Other: Risk Factors: S Spacequake: C Spirit's Astral Dress: C Angel: S Strength: 109 Consistency: 80 Spiritual Power: 220 Agility: 103 Intelligence: 201 Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Date A Live Category:Female Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Time Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Marksmen